


The Request

by SRassier



Series: What Might Have Been [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character(s), Boy toy Klaus, Delores likes to watch, Just thought I should tag it to be safe, Masturbation, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Threesome (M/M with Female watching), condoms because - safety first, they are not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRassier/pseuds/SRassier
Summary: Delores wants to try something in the bedroom, she's hoping Klaus can help Five fulfill her wish.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: What Might Have Been [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857238
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Request

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it finally happened. I wanted to try my hand at smut. It was going to be a stand alone until I realized that Five and Delores in my "What Might Have Been" series already were established to have a safe word so I could do anything half way kinky with them and it would fit the narrative.
> 
> You do NOT have to read "What Might Have Been" to understand this...it is stand alone smut. If you are worried about the incest angle, in that series, the kids were all raised by different families...no brother/brother stuff here.
> 
> So please enjoy as much as Delores will!

It was an uncharacteristically quiet Saturday in Five and Delores’ new apartment. After the take down of the family business, the lengthy trial, and the rebuilding of everyone’s lives, the two of them decided that 6 years was long enough and took the “live together” plunge. Five was sitting on the lush cushy couch leaning over the coffee table with his Glock pulled apart, its pieces set side by side as he methodically cleaned each part.

Delores was sitting at their kitchen table, pretending to read a magazine when in reality she was looking at her boyfriend trying to gauge what type of mood he was in. She had a question, and she needed him to be in a good mood.

“Can I help you?” He said without looking up from his work.  
“Whatcha doing?” She answered in her best pouty baby voice.  
Five’s eyebrow crooked up. When she used her ditzy baby voice, it meant she wanted something. “I’m cleaning my gun.”  
“Sounds exciting.”  
“Sounds like I have to do it, or Cha-Cha will have my ass.” In the few months since the trial ended, Five and his sister had become one of the most feared bounty hunting duos in the tri state area. His intelligence and her severe anger management issues made them truly a force to be reckoned with. 

Delores stood up and made her way over to the couch and sat next to him. He made a valiant attempt to ignore her and finish the task at hand but found it exceedingly difficult as she sidled up next to him and started gently caressing his ear with her fingers. “Sweetheart…” Five shrugged a bit trying to avert her attack. It did not work, and she simply moved closer so she could replace her fingers with her mouth. When she jutted her tongue out and pulled his ear lobe into her mouth to suck on, he officially forgot what the hell he was doing.

“Alright.” Five put down his bore brush and barrel and turned to face her. “What do you want?”  
“Can’t I just want to love on my man? Does there have to be an ulterior motive?” Five pursed his lips and tilted his head, silently calling her out on her bullshit.  
“Fine.” She sat up straight and suddenly, her request back in the fore front of her mind, she became nervous again. “I uh…”  
Five watched as his normally over-confident girlfriend hesitated, causing him some worry. He shifted closer and took her hands into his. “What is it? Is everything ok?”

Delores took in the concerned look on his face. He was such an intense person, even after 6 years, it could be a bit unnerving when that intensity was aimed at her. She took in a deep breath, let it out and decided it was now or never. “I had a request.” Five didn’t speak, just waited. “A, um…bedroom request.”  
“Oh.” 

In their 6 years together, Five and Delores had not shied away from keeping things interesting in the bedroom. No discussion was taboo, and every request was seriously considered. Their typical love making sessions included all sorts of toys, positions, and roleplaying. It was a partnership of trust and understanding and the results were bouts of pleasure previously unknown to either of them. “What is it?”  
“I was wondering…I’d like to watch you…with someone else.”  
Not what he was expecting. “Oh shit.”  
“Yeah.” She never took her eyes off him when she hit him with the whammy. “I’d like to watch you…with another guy.”

Five had first noticed that he may not just be attracted to girls back in the 7th grade when he was called into his mother’s office to meet one of her capos. The man was supposed to start training him at the ripe old age of 12 to be a proper assassin for the family. He started taking Five with him on jobs where he saw unimaginable things that no 12-year-old should experience. Once his mother was satisfied that he had learned everything he could from the hitman, he went to thank him by offering his gangly outstretched preteen hand. The lithe Italian man in the perfectly cut suit instead yanked him into a bear hug explaining, ‘hey boy, we’re family.’ Five’s face became flush and he felt a heat in his belly that he wouldn’t understand until years later when he finally had his first makeout session with a guy friend of Luther’s from high school.

Delores sat on the couch, watching Five with bated breath nervously anticipating his answer. He reached up one of his hands and gently placed it across her cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb. “Anything you want baby.” A bold smile stretched across her face and she flew forward to capture his lips with hers as his own excitement over their new conquest bubbled to the surface and he smiled himself.

~~~

Having a mature adult discussion about fulfilling a fantasy for someone you love turned out to be the simple part. Choosing the person to ask was a whole other issue completely. They talked at length about who they could ask that would not only agree but be able to keep a secret. It may not be the best career move for Delores for it to get out that her kink was to watch her boyfriend fuck a man. 

“May I also suggest that he be at least half as hot as you?” Five asked between bites of his sweet and sour chicken. “I mean, if I’m going to be having sex with someone other than you…I don’t want to downgrade too much.”  
Delores slowly finished her current bite of egg roll while putting on her best ‘thoughtful’ face. “Is there anyone half as hot as me?”  
“I hope so.”  
The rest of dinner, they joked back and forth about Five holding American Idol style auditions for their new ‘boy toy.’

After their meal, the two of them were just settling on the couch to watch a movie when the door to their apartment opened and in walked Klaus. Delores had hired him as her new personal assistant, and he was absolutely nailing it. He seemed to anticipate her every need, and really took to the ‘personal’ part of the job. It only took a few days before she gave him a key to their place so he could come and go as he needed.

Klaus barreled in carrying a garment bag and a BTS Trapper Keeper, and made a bee line for the bedroom, completely ignoring the couple cuddling on the couch. He disappeared into the back of the apartment and a few minutes later appeared sans the bag. He went to the kitchen, where he opened the fridge, pulled out a diet Dr Pepper, and cracked it open. Taking a sip, he then walked back across the living room and stopped in between the couch and the tv. “Your dress for tomorrow night is in the closet. Your necklace is NOT done yet, Georgio assured me it would be available for me to pick up in the morning but if it isn’t, I’m going to tell him that maybe a famous model like yourself could find another jewelry designer to work for who can get shit done on time.”

He flipped through the binder looking for something. “It’s really up to you but I’d go with the Louboutins. I know they are a bit pedestrian compared to the Jimmy Choos but we want people looking at your neckline, not your feet.” Klaus then turned his attention to Five who was watching in awe as the man rambled barely taking a breath. “The car will be here at 7 sharp. That means that you will be in full tuxedo…” He looked down his nose at the former hitman. “And you will be unarmed.” 

As the Klaus tornado came to an end, he pulled a paper out of his binder and held it out to her, offering her a pen so she could sign something. She scribbled her name on the paper and leaned forward so he could kiss her on one cheek, followed by the other. “Love you babe.” He shuffled a few inches to the side and without warning, planted a kiss on Five’s forehead. “Stay sexy bitch.” And he was gone just as quickly as he had arrived. 

Five let out a soft, “huh,” and slowly turned his head to look at Delores. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
“Well,” Delores answered. “He is at least half as hot as me.”  
“But can he keep a secret?”  
“I’m guessing not, but what’s life without a little adventure?”  
“Alright babe,” Five sat back and put his arm around her, pulling her close. “Let’s do it.”

~~~

Five was not a nervous person in general. He had done things in what Delores now calls ‘his past life’ that would make some men’s toes curl. He was a pragmatist who believed that any problem approached from the right angle could easily be tackled. He always had a plan and his plans always worked. Asking a man to have sex with you to fulfill a fantasy of your girlfriend?...that was a problem he wasn’t entirely sure how to approach.

Klaus was sitting at their dining room table when Delores and Five came home from the party. He smiled at the site of them, Delores holding the train of her gown with her arm linked with Five’s while his other hand held her purse and shoes. When she saw Klaus, she looked at Five and nudged him, nodding toward her assistant. She then went into the bedroom, leaving Five to deal with the negotiations.

“Hey!” Klaus put down the mug he was drinking tea from. “How was the party? Did she own the place?”  
“It was fine, and of course she did…she can’t walk into a room without owning it.” Five plopped himself down on one of the other chairs and put the shoes and bag on the table. “I’m glad you’re here actually.”  
“Oh? Pray tell what can I do for you?”  
“Well…” Five cleared his throat and remembered how once Klaus told him that ‘despite my sexual preference, I like things pretty straight forward.’ He found it ironic that this was the phrase that stuck in his mind before asking this particular favor. “Here’s the thing. Delores and I consider ourselves pretty…adventurous…in the bedroom.”  
“Oooh.” Klaus linked his fingers to create a platform for his chin to rest on. “I’m listening…”  
“Delores has made a request that you could actually help me with.”  
“You need some supplies? A costume? Amputee hookers?”

Five held back a smile at the man’s enthusiasm and lack of judgment. “Nope, just you.”  
Klaus kept rambling about the things he could do and the people he knew from his national travels with his family’s awful circus. Five simply sat back and waited for him to realize what was being asked of him. Finally, Klaus’s words began to slow until the came to a stop. “Um…what?” Five just maintained eye contact as Klaus worked it out for himself. “You guys want me to…join you?”  
“Sort of.” Five got up and walked over to the fridge. He reached in and grabbed a beer. After prying the top off, he took a swig and leaned against the counter. “She actually just wants to watch.”

Delores came out of the bedroom in her robe just in time to see Klaus’ eyes become wide as pancakes. “You and me?”  
“Yup.”  
Delores walked over to Five and took the beer out of his hand, taking a sip before handing it back. “It’s totally up to you, but it’s something I’ve wanted for a while and now that I finally have a boyfriend, and a friend…” she sent Klaus her sweetest smile. “…Whom I trust completely...”  
“So.” Klaus sat back in his chair to address the couple. “Let me get this straight. You want me to be some kind of boy toy for Five to have his dirty way with while Delores sits in a dark corner of the room watching us like some kind of kinky Miranda Priesley?”  
Five looked at Delores and then back to Klaus. “Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.”

The tension in the room was palpable as Delores and Five sat waiting to hear what Klaus’ answer would be. Finally, after what seemed like hours instead of the minutes it truly was, Klaus slapped his hands on the table, pushed himself up and grinned. “Hell yeah, count me in!”

~~~

Klaus took in a nervous breath before knocking on the apartment door. He had a key and hasn’t knocked since he got it, but somehow tonight felt different. After a few moments, the door swung open and he found himself face to face with Delores. She was dressed in a long silk dressing gown and fuzzy high heeled slippers, looking like a 1950’s trophy wife. “Hey babe!” She seemed very relaxed which helped Klaus to feel the same. She leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek before linking her arm in his. Klaus silently thanked her for just getting right to it as she led him back to the bedroom instead of wasting time with small talk.

Once in the bedroom, Klaus took in a sharp breath. He had always thought Five was an attractive man, but seeing him now, with his crisp white dress shirt still tucked into perfectly creased black dress slacks he was absolutely gorgeous. Delores must have noticed his gasp because she got a bit closer and whispered, “I know, right?”

Five was leaned over the bed, smoothing the newly applied bed sheets when he noticed them come in the room. He looked up and saw Klaus, dressed in tight black leather pants with a deep blue tunic, a bit over sized so it was showing quite a lot of skin below his collar bone. “Damn Klaus, you really know how to make it easy for a guy.” He stood up straight (heh, thought Klaus), walked over to the duo and put his hand up to cradle Klaus behind the head. He pulled slightly to bring the man’s face close and planted a kiss directly on his lips.

When the two men finally parted, Delores playfully slapped Five on the arm. “Hold on you two! Wait for me to get comfy.” She strolled over to a vintage Victorian fainting couch and fluffed up the pillow before sprawling across the furniture’s frame and looking back at the two men in her bedroom. “Ok, I’m ready when you are.”

Five could feel the nervous energy pouring off Klaus so he decided to make the first move. His hand was still behind the thinner man’s neck, so he gently pulled him close and enveloped his lips once again. This time, Five parted his own and pushed his tongue out, asking for entry. Klaus gave it. Klaus suddenly realized that his hands were perfectly usable too. He brought them up and snaked them around Five’s neck, deepening the kiss while pulling him closer. 

Five pulled back and smirked at the small whimper that the loss of contact elicited from Klaus. He slowly spun around, Klaus’ arms still wrapped around his neck, and walked him backward until his legs hit the mattress, causing him to sit down with a soft thud. Five took one hand and ran it through Klaus’ curly mop as he leaned forward and kissed him deeply again. His other hand, grasping the hem of Klaus’ tunic and pulling it upward. He broke the kiss and used his other hand to help the shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it to the side of the bed.

Five wasted no time and knelt in front of Klaus, bracketing himself between the sitting man’s knees. He looked into his eyes with the smolder of a man starving and craned his head down so he could take one of Klaus’ nipples into his mouth. Klaus gasped and threw one of his hands up to tangle his fingers in Five’s hair as the man moved over to the other side of his chest to lick a stripe across the other nipple. Out of the corner of his eye, Klaus caught Delores’ gaze. She was still reclining but her attention was rapt at the scene in front of her.

Klaus decided that it was terribly unfair that he was enjoying himself so much while Five was on his knees doing all the work. He disentangled his hand from Five’s hair and reached for the top button of his shirt. Tugging it open, he moved down to the next one, only to be stopped as Five pulled back. “Ah ah ah…” Klaus shot him a confused look. “You first sweetheart.” Five’s face lost its intensity for a moment as he turned to look at Delores over his shoulder. “Is that ok?”  
She seemed to be so lost in the view that she didn’t answer him right away. “Oh, yeah babe…pet names are sexy.”

He turned back to Klaus with the same predatory gaze as before. He put both his hands on his naked chest and gave a gentle shove, pushing the skinnier man backward to lay on the bed. “Just relax” was the last thing Klaus heard before feeling strong hands at the buttons of his pants. He did as ordered and put his hands up to lay behind his head, settling back to let Five do his thing. 

Once the buttons were undone, Five hooked his fingers in the waistband of the pants and tugged them down as Klaus lifted his hips to help them off. Five’s head shot up and seeing the surprise on his face, Klaus grinned. “I figured underwear would just get in the way.” He sent him a quick wink before Five mirrored his smile and went back to his task. Klaus watched as Five’s head disappeared to take off Klaus’ shoes and yanking the pants the rest of the way off, tossing them to join the shirt from earlier. 

Five ran his hands up Klaus’ legs excruciatingly slow, peppering kisses every few inches along the way until he reached his destination. Klaus grasped the sheets on either side of his hips as Five took his cock in his hands. He slowly began to stroke up and down the other man’s member eliciting another whimper from him. “That may be my new favorite noise.” Five smirked and before Klaus could answer, he unceremoniously pushed his head forward and took the end of Klaus’ dick into his mouth. His head began to bob up and down as his hands kept twisting and pulling in the most marvelous way. 

“Oh shit.” Klaus was making every attempt to speak coherently but all that kept coming out was two-word sentences and grunts as Five licked up and down the whole length of his member. Klaus started to feel himself get close. He grunted a bit while pulling on Five’s hair before finally eeking out the words, “Five…mmm…close.” He inwardly chastised himself for finishing so early like some horny teenager. All of that insecurity went right out the window when he heard Five hum a confident, “Mmmm hmmm,” without taking his mouth off Klaus’ cock. Instead of backing off, he began to suck harder and move himself up and down faster. 

Klaus came with a shudder. His eyes clamped shut as he shot a heavy load into Five’s waiting mouth. As he began to come down from the high, he barely registered that Delores let out a moan at the site of her boyfriend swallowing every drop. Once he was able to speak again, Klaus looked down at the smug, shit-eating grin looking up at him from between his knees. “You know for a guy who gets to have sex with THAT every night,” Klaus pointed to Delores who simply raised her eyebrows waiting for the rest. “You really suck dick like a pro.”  
Delores laughed and addressed Klaus, “I only surround myself with the best.”

Five stood up and walked over to the side of the bed. It was then that Klaus saw the spread that was awaiting them on the nightstand. There were oils, lubes, condoms, and toys that even Klaus hadn’t seen before. Five followed his gaze and gave out a little chuckle at Klaus’ wide eyes. “Dee and I aren’t ashamed of our sexual appetites. We don’t have to use anything you’re not comfortable with. In fact…” Five put his hand up and crooked a finger, beckoning Klaus to join him as he knelt on the bed near the pillows. “I’d much rather enjoy you the old-fashioned way.”

Klaus looked back over his shoulder at Delores, who was now sitting nearly naked, the robe hanging precariously off her shoulders. She simply nodded, giving permission to Klaus to take what was hers. He looked back at Five and marveled at the speed with which he had lost the rest of his clothes. Klaus’ eyes traveled down the length of his body, taking in what Klaus could only describe as an Adonis body. He knew Five liked to stay fit for his job but seeing the spoils of that was something different entirely. Once his eyes dropped lower his breath hitched. Five was big. He had been with quite a few guys in the past, during his travels with the circus. He just hadn’t been with anyone with such an impressive package. So impressive, in fact, that Klaus let out his breath with a whispered, “holy shit.”

As if being able to read his mind, Delores’ voice floated over to the two men. “Just relax. Five will take his time…you get used to it.”  
Klaus steeled his reserve and took a gulp before climbing on the end of the bed and as sultry as he could muster, crawling over to meet Five at the headboard. It must have been effective, as he saw Five shiver a bit at the site of the skinny man crawling on all fours ready to take what Five would give him.

When he arrived at his destination, Klaus reached out and Five helped him up to his knees, capturing his mouth with another steamy kiss. This time it was Klaus who made the first move and snaked his hand between their bodies to grasp Five’s cock in his hand. “Mmm,” was the only reaction he got causing Klaus to make a mental note to try harder. There was no way this man was going to make it the whole night without losing control.

Pushing Five gently so that he was sitting back against the headboard, Klaus moved to one side so that Delores could get a good view of the skills he was about to drop on the unsuspecting couple. Klaus had found out at an early age (Five and Delores were not the only ones unashamed of their sexual appetites), that his gag reflex was nearly non-existent. Five’s massive member was going to be a bit of a struggle, but he was determined to pay the man back for the pleasure he had bestowed on him just moments ago.

He gave Five one last kiss before leaning forward and in one swift movement, burying Five’s dick as far back into his throat as he could get it. He nearly got the whole thing, too. As much as he wanted to chastise himself for not making the whole thing disappear, he did get a wave of pleasure starting deep in his stomach at the faint, “oh my God,” he heard from the corner of the room as well as the squeak (an actual squeak) from the man underneath him. “Jesus.”  
Klaus pulled back slowly, allowing his mouth to feel every inch of Five’s length before pulling it out with an obscene pop. “No need for that…Klaus is just fine.” Before Five could retort, Klaus was on his cock once again, his hands massaging any skin that his mouth couldn’t reach.

They fell into a steady pace, Klaus bobbing up and down while Five rhythmically fucked into his waiting mouth. Not one to be left out of a little fun, Five reached over and grabbed the lube off of the table. Smearing a bit on his fingers, he placed a palm on Klaus’ as and started to circle the rim of his hole. Five couldn’t help but grin when Klaus matched his own squeak from earlier as Five dipped the finger in up to the last knuckle.

He could feel himself getting close but didn’t want the fun to end so he decided that the appetizers were over, and it was time for the main course. When Five grasped Klaus’ hair and tried to pull him off, Klaus attempted to return the favor of swallowing from earlier, but his companion was too strong and Klaus was left lying there, looking up at Five, his mouth and chin glistening with pre-cum and spit. Five’s wicked grin turned a bit soft as he quietly ordered, “face her.”

Klaus did as he was told and crawled a bit so that he was still flat on his stomach no longer looking at Five but staring right into Delores’ eyes. She had completely ditched the robe by now and was sprawled out naked on the fainting couch, working one of the couples’ many toys in and out of her pussy as she watched the show. He only had a minute to marvel at the site of her before he felt Five’s hands grasp him by the hips and pull them upward. He then felt a pillow being shoved underneath his torso, propping him up and he couldn’t help but realize that this was one of the nicest (even if the strangest) sexual partners he had ever been with.

Five looked down at the pert little ass staring back at him and he tried to remember the last time he had sex with a guy. He was vehemently faithful to Delores so he knew it had to be at least 6 years. He racked his brain trying to remember the feeling as he pulled on a condom and started to generously apply lube to it. He had the kind of mind that never stopped. He knew there was two people right in front of him, waiting on him. His mind was torn back to the present when he saw Klaus’ ass wiggling down below him. “Hey big boy, you ok up there?”  
Five looked past the ass and saw two big baby doe eyes looking back at him over Klaus’ shoulder. “Shit.” To keep himself from coming right on the spot, he decided to concentrate on his task. 

Picking up the lube, he poured a generous amount on Klaus’ ass and slipped his finger back in, causing his ass to wiggle again. Determined to keep that adorable backside writhing, he added two more digits before starting to finger fuck him at a brutal pace. The previous thoughts of how it might feel completely gone as he stretched Klaus’s tight hole in preparation for what was to come.

Five was fingering him so vigorously that he nearly didn’t hear the man in front of him panting, “Five…ung…now…Five!” He pulled his fingers out with a west squelching sound and positioned himself behind the ass he had quickly become obsessed with during the past 15 minutes or so. He lined his dick up with Klaus’ hole and cautiously pushed the head inside. Five expected Klaus to cry out and Klaus expected some kind of groan from Five as he finally pushed inside, but neither of them expected to be drowned out by the sound that came from the corner of the room. 

Delores moaned loudly as she climaxed. Her cunt tightened around the vibrator that was still humming inside her and she shuddered at the feeling. When she finally came down from the high and could properly see again, she dropped her head back to look back at her bed. She nearly laughed at the site. There was Klaus, on all fours, sweating buckets as Five knelt behind him, his dick pushed part of the way in. The two men had frozen when she moaned and they were staring at her, Klaus, looking like he forgot she was in the room and Five hungrily licking his lips as if he was pretending that he was in the place of that vibrator.

“Sorry boys,” she spoke as clearly as she could muster in her best baby doll voice. “Didn’t mean to steal your thunder. Please.” She pulled the toy out and made a show of making herself comfortable again. “Don’t stop on my account.” 

Klaus was the first to move and he decided that he had had enough of this gentle bullshit. He took a deep breath to steady himself, then pushed back on Five, taking the rest of his length in one swift move. 

“Oh fuck!” Klaus gritted his teeth and for a split second regretted his decision to speed up the process. He felt Five’s hands clamp on to his hips to steady himself. “Jesus, Klaus.” He held him in place for a moment, allowing Klaus to get used to him. He knew he was big and didn’t want to hurt the guy. Once he felt Klaus relax and heard a soft moan escape from below him, Five started to move. He pulled back, leaving only the head inside before pushing back in swiftly, his balls slapping against Klaus’ ass, eliciting another grunt. 

The two men built up a rhythm, the room filling with the echoes of skin hitting skin and the wet noises of Five’s dick stretching Klaus to his maximum. Each man adding to the sexual symphony with their own noises of pleasure. Five grunting with each thrust and Klaus panting into the sheets while simply trying to hold on. 

Five felt himself getting close, so he reset his grip on Klaus’ hips and picked up the pace. What little noise Klaus had been making turned completely silent as Five rutted into him. He just turned his head, planted his cheek on the mattress with his jaw wide open in a silent cry and let Five ride it out. 

Five for his part, had one thing in mind as he slammed into the smaller man over and over again. He looked to the corner of the room and allowed his eyes to connect with Delores’. She watched her lover hungrily as he finally came with a shout, collapsing on top of Klaus. 

As the two men huffed and puffed, trying to catch their breath, Delores got up and walked over to them. Five pulled out of Klaus with a sigh, causing Klaus to whine a bit at the lack of contact. He laid back, allowing Delores to pull off the condom. She disposed of it in the garbage and took the towel off of the nightstand and began to clean Klaus up. She gently wiped his sensitive hole as he just whimpered. As she did this, Five grabbed his own towel and cleaned himself up. 

When Klaus was finally capable of coherent thought, he turned over to see Five and Delores already lying back on the pillows. Both on their sides, face to face, wrapped up in each other’s arms. “Oh, uh…” He suddenly felt very much the odd man out. “I guess I should…”  
“Get over here.” Five held out the arm underneath Delores to beckon Klaus to take his place behind the woman.  
“Are you sure?”  
Delores hummed as she settled farther into Five’s chest. “Of course. Just cause we’re kinky doesn’t mean we don’t like to cuddle.”

Klaus made his way to the top of the bed, lying down behind Delores, spooning her and throwing his arm across both her and Five. As the three of them started slipping off into dreamland, Klaus couldn’t help but be a little cheeky and he pressed his member up against Delores’ ass, rubbing just enough to let her know he was interested.  
“Settle down tiger.” She responded without opening her eyes. “Sleep now, play later.”  
Klaus looked over her head to see Five watching him. When he made eye contact, Five smirked, nodded, and winked, letting Klaus know that his adventures with Five and Delores were far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated/desired by writers but please, this is my first written sex scene so be kind in your critiques.


End file.
